Realize it
by battante
Summary: Renesmee comes to tell Leah something important. Blackwater.


Unfortunately, I still own nothing.

* * *

I'm sprawled out on my sofa, munching on a variety of potato chips…The ones that are in family sized bags. Mom's off somewhere and Seth's out with his friends, so I have the house to myself. I turn on the TV and flip through the channels until I'm contently watching my favorite show, completely relaxed and enjoying myself to the fullest.

Then I hear the front door slam open and my nose is suddenly assaulted by the burning sickly-sweet smell of a leech. I raise my head from the arm rest of the couch to see what monster has entered my peaceful home. Turns out it's not a leech, but a half-leech. If only her smell was half as strong, then maybe I wouldn't hate her as much. Her bronze colored long tendrils of hair bounce softly as she glides purposefully to the sofa I am laying on. She looks like she belongs on the cover of a magazine and I want to chop her head off because of it. She hovers above me, her hands on her hips as she stares down at my face. I wait for her to say something, but her disgustingly perfect lips don't move. She simply continues to look down at me, and I glare back. After a while, I decide it best to get her out of my way as quickly as possible.

"Why the hell are you here, _Nessie_?" I make sure her name is injected with as much venom as possible before it leaves my lips. I've heard from others that she hates when people besides her friends and family call her that pet name, and I see the corners of her mouth twitch down and her eyes narrow a bit. Excellent, I've succeeded in upsetting the beast. She continues to look at me with her creepy stare for some time, until she finally opens her mouth to speak.

"I came to tell you something important, Leah. I feel that you should know this before things become complicated. It's been brought to my attention that this has already started to become an issue."

"Stop being a drama queen and get on with it. You're wasting my time."

"Fine then, but are you ready to hear this?" I stare at her face to see if she's kidding, but she has a serene expression, like she's honestly trying to protect me from some awful truth.

"Would you just spit it out already?" She sighs.

"Jacob Black is _mine_."

…What? She interrupted my favorite show to tell me that? What secret is she going to spill next, that I have a nose on my face? I stare at her face to see, once again, if she is kidding. Her features are apologetic but smug. Seriously, does she think she just accomplished something?

"Way to state the obvious, leech wannabe." I turn my head back to my TV and wait for her to leave, thinking that I have made it clear that this little meeting is now over. She shifts her position so that she is standing directly in front of me. Who does this bitch think she is? Angry, I stand up so that I am towering over her small frame, glaring down at her. I notice that she takes half a step back. Good, this bloodsucker better learn her place.

"I mean what I said, Leah." Her tone is calm and friendly, but she stares at me with a defiant look in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with you, Renesmee? I really have no idea what you're trying to tell me. Should I call your dad over here so he can sift through your brain and tell me what you're trying to say, since you're obviously incapable?"

Annoyance crosses her features for a split second, and then she brings her hand up and places it on my arm. My vision is now filled with different images of Jacob and me. We're walking together, laughing together, standing together, sitting together, just being together in general. She removes her hand from my arm and I wish that I was Superman so I could shoot lasers from my eyes into her hideously beautiful face. Or at least that everyone hated the Cullens again so that no one would care if I phased and ripped her head off.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." I say through gritted teeth.

That smug smile is back on her face, "So, do you understand what I'm talking about now?" She says it like we were discussing the weather.

"You showed me pictures of myself with Jacob. All I understand is that you're a jealous little monster."

"Leah, I am only trying to warn you to keep your distance and stay away from what is mine."

"_What is yours_?" I am more than ready to slap this bitch, "Who the hell do you think you are? You don't _own_ Jacob, half-leech. Besides, I am not going to stop hanging out with him because you come here trying to threaten me to, which you really need to work on because you failed. He is my friend and my alpha. Communication is inevitable, tough luck."

"I'm not preventing you from communicating with him. I'm just telling you kindly to stop trying to steal him from me."

"_Steal him from you?_ You are so ridiculously jealous, it's not even funny."

"Is it so ridiculous to be jealous considering the relationship you have with him, Leah?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Think about it. You're with him as much as he is with me, maybe even more. And not just with him as in being in the same room as him, but voluntarily like talking to him, laughing with him. I can tell that he makes you happy and that you do that same for him. You're really close to each other. You guys have something, and it's bigger than friendship."

I sigh at her words, exasperated and annoyed by her accusations and 'evidence'. "Look, you see us together because we do hang out, but that's what friends do. Maybe if you had any, you would know. He does the same things with Quil and Embry, too"

"His relationship with them is different than it is with yours."

"How so?"

"He acts differently with you. Not to mention that Quil and Embry aren't trying to steal him from me."

"Oh my God, would you give it up! I'm not trying to fucking steal him from you! We're just friends!"

"Just friends don't look at each other the way you two do." I give her my nastiest glare.

"Renesmee, get your head checked by your grandpa, would you?"

She looks at me for a long time. I feel like she's analyzing my entire being. I try not to feel uncomfortable in her calculating gaze.

"Leah, you really don't get it. Just think about what I've told you, okay? Think about your relationship with Jacob. It's definitely not just friends. Maybe you'll realize what everyone else already knows. And then you'll remember that he's _mine_. I hope you have a nice day." She pats my arm as if I'm a small child and smiles at me before she lets herself out of my house.

Good, it's about time she left. I sit down and glare at the TV for a while, angry about the half leech and what she had the nerve to say to me. She's being stupid and ridiculous to imply that I like Jacob Black in that way, or that I'm trying to 'steal him from her'. I turn off the TV because I can't focus on my show with all of these thoughts in my head.

Thoughts that are all about Jacob Black.

I know it's stupid to be thinking about him after what just happened, but I honestly can't help it.

I think of our competitive runs together as wolves. I think about our peaceful times sitting out by the cliff. I think about the lame jokes he cracks that always make me smile. I think about our times making fun of Seth. I think about our insult fights. I think about how we get on each others' nerves so bad that one of us ends up tackling the other. I think about that damn calmness he has and how it comes with him like a packaged deal. I think about how he doesn't treat me like some harpy like everyone else because of my bitterness. I think about how he always gives me chances to prove myself when others don't give a shit. I think about how he is nothing at all like Sam and I love it. I think about his horrible mess of hair and how I find it slightly attractive. I think about his broad, easy smile. I think about his eyes and how I can always tell what he's thinking if I look in them. I think about everything that we've done and I think about us.

And then I get angry because I know Renesmee is right. I'm _not_ just friends with Jacob Black. I realize that whatever we have really is too complex to be called 'just friends'. I'm even angrier because I've admitted it to myself and now I can't pretend like it's not true. I feel like some lame soap opera character. Except I'm not as annoying and don't have a long lost brother or an evil stepmother or some other stupid and highly unrealistic component to my life… (Unless you count being able to turn into a wolf) I start thinking about Jacob and me again. He has to feel something back; otherwise Renesmee wouldn't have wasted her time coming over here. I think about the way he looks at me and the easy way he acts around me and I realize he's different than he used to be with me.

Then I decide I have to do something about this.

That half-leech can claim that Jacob is hers, but I'm pretty sure I can change things.


End file.
